A Collection of Pairings
by ShunandAce
Summary: Exactly what the title says... A collection of drabbles with different pairings, mainly centered on AcexAlice, however. Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R.
1. AcexAlice

**So...I've been suffering writers' block...and...yeah. =/ It's mostly centered on Alice and Ace, since there's only one story about them so far (though, it is really good, read it, it's called Discovering The New Kid). Just a collection of drabbles, on AcexAlice and a few other pairings, I'll be trying to keep each chapter under 100 words. Not sure how many chapters there will be, it depends on how long my block lasts. =.= If you want to request a pairing, say so in your review, I'll be happy to make it as long as there are no characters from season three or beyond, I don't watch those and I won't know what to write about. XD**

**Onto the first drabble...**

Ace Grit was in a foul mood.

Nothing had gone his way today...sure, Alice, Runo and Julie were here now, and that was all fine and dandy, but Mira had spat that she loathed him this morning, and normally that wouldn't have bothered him, but it was right before he was about to confess his true feelings for her. But no, she hated him. That already had him in a bad mood.

Then Baron managed to break both his and Shun's gauntlets, which both backfired at Ace when he was repairing them, giving his arm a minor fracture. It was in a cheaply-made cast now.

At dinner, Dan shattered ten glass plates in one go, that Ace was told to clean up, and then he was screamed at when he, rightfully, threw a shard of glass at the Pyrus brawler's head. He scowled to himself at the thought as he swept up the last of the fine, shimmering powder that remained from the plates.

He jumped a little when a fair-skinned, orange-haired girl appeared before him, and looked up through his mint-green hair to see that she had kneeled there. "Hello," she greeted warmly. "I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Alice Gehabich, and you must be Ace." She offered her hand, which Ace stared at dumbly for a moment before hesitantly shaking it. "Uhuh." Was his clever response. She giggled at the awestruck expression on his face and reached to help him finish up.

**Word count: 245**  
><strong>This is what I would call a failure of epic proportions. Oh well...I'll try harder next time.<strong>

**Ciao.**


	2. AcexMira

**Second drabble. Focused on AcexMira this time. After this I'm going to bed. Sorry. Dx Will update tomorrow. Please R&R, even if it's horrible, at least then I'll know. :)**

Ace Grit and Mira Clay were arguing. Again.

Dan sighed. They'd started this an hour ago. He remembered what Baron had said about them going at it for hours at a time. He hoped this wasn't the case tonight, he needed to get some sleep...He let out a loud yawn and layed back on the couch, listening to them bicker.

Baron glanced sideways at his idol. Dan may be able to sit back and listen to this mayhem, but he had had enough. He quietly crept up behind Mira. She was so absorbed in the debate, that she didn't notice. She and Ace were almost toe-to-toe now. Just one good shove ought to do it...

He placed his palms on Mira's lower back and before she could react, pushed her right into Ace, who was not expecting it and froze.

Somehow her head had tilted up just enough...and her lips pressed against Ace's. Her eyes widened, and she froze as well, her arms reflexively around his neck to keep from falling forwards.

After about an entire minute, they seemed to realize what had happened and broke apart, Mira blushing furiously, but Ace surprisingly cool and level-headed. He calmly turned to Baron, his eyes boring into the smaller boy.

Baron, seeming to realize what he'd done, made a run for it, and Ace let him go.

When he looked back, he found that Mira had subtly slipped out of the room. He quietly made his way down the hall, past the boys' room that they shared, and around the corner into Mira's private bedroom. It was small and cramped, and he immediately spotted the red-head sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes moist, and face closely resembling a tomato. She looked up when she heard him enter, and cringed. He walked smoothly right up to her, and sat down.

She quickly averted her eyes, so that she was staring unseeingly at the far wall. She shivered a little when Ace firmly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"What, Ace?" She snapped, closing her eyes so as not to meet his piercing grey ones.

Mira gasped a little when she felt the sudden warmth of Ace's lips on hers, and her eyes flew open in shock.  
>She froze for a moment before she slowly relaxed and closed her eyes again, leaning forwards to get more, while greedily reaching up to his mint-green hair. He stroked her face with his thumb and pulled her onto his lap with the other arm.<p>

Ace pulled back after a short while, to Mira's great displeasure, but she broke away as well, in order to not seem _too _desperate.

He smirked crookedly at her in that cocky way that she loved...wait, _loved_? No, hated! Ugh... This was _so _confusing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She asked cooly, or attempted to. Her voice shook a little bit, her breathing uneven.

"Am I a good kisser, or what?" He half-teased, and waited for her response.

"Er..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" His smirk grew a little more pronounced. He then leaned forward, his face so close, his lips might have brushed her ear at some point, and murmured quietly; "You're not half-bad, yourself. But..." Her breathe caught in her throat for a moment. Here it comes, the rejection... "Don't you think you're getting a bit old for watermelon lip gloss?"

She stared at him a bit before her face flushed a deep scarlet once again.

"Sweet dreams, Mira." And he stood and walked away.

**Word count: 591 (hooooly cow)  
>Eheh...I may have gone a LITTLE overboard.<strong>

**Maybe I should make the limit 500 words instead...I promise, the next one will be shorter! DX**

**Anyway, I was thinking a ShunxJulie next. R&R and tell me what you think.  
>Pleeeeeaaaase?<strong>


	3. AcexAlice II

**Hola. I still have writers' block, so I'm just kind of filling space here. It's not very good, I was trying to get the hang of writing in P.o.V's (Point of View). So I'm going to put up another chapter today to make up for it. It'll be in AlicexShun, because I find that pairing easier to write about.  
>Here's the next chapter, it focuses on Ace with only a hint of AcexAlice in there. I'm taking this pairing slowly, because I'm not very good at it...but there will be SOME order to these drabbles. I WAS going to do JuliexShun, but I really couldn't think of what to write. DX Anyway...<strong>

**SilverSea1499: Thanks! I was nervous about that one, because I'm not great at writing happy/fluffy romance. Angst/tragedy is my thing. XD I love AcexMira, too. It's my favorate pairing besides AlicexShun.**

**On with it, then...**

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I hate life.

Mira isn't talking to me, my brothers are ignoring me, and even Percival is giving me the cold shoulder...all because of Dan. I wish he would die.

See, I was just minding my own business outside Alice's bedroom door, and Dan comes by and accuses me of being a peeping tom. Which I am most certainly not. I was merely _observing _Alice. I was curious, okay?  
>Anyway, while I was beating him to a bloody pulp, Mira came searching for the source of the noise, and spotted me pinning him to the wall, and the blood running down his face.<br>Apparently, I'm supposed to 'use my words.' The problem is, no one is listening!  
>So, now I'm stuck in my room to 'think about what I've done.' What is she, my mother? Why am I even listening to her? Oh, right, because I have the I.Q. of a rock.<br>(Only joking, my I.Q. is 150. So there.)

Well, on the bright side, Alice isn't mad at me. She brought me my dinner, and stayed a while to keep me busy. But now, she's gone, and I'm alone again...  
>She has a really pretty smile, I've never noticed before...<br>Wait, what?

**Word count: 201 (better, but still a fail. =/)  
>The next one will be a hundred. I swear to it!<strong>

**Oh, and I almost forgot to explain what I meant by Ace's brothers. XD Well, I made an OC. He's Ace's long lost twin brother, Acsio. He lived on Earth, and was Dan's friend before they came to Vestroia. He didn't know that he was a Vestal (well, half-Vestal) until he met Ace, and they looked almost exactly the same, with minor differences. His other 'brother' is Shun. They're not actually sure if the two are related, but Shun's mother claims that Ace and Acsio are her sons. But she's a little off her rocker. XD Confusing, yes. I apologize, just keeping it creative...they will be in later chapters as well, but I'm still working on the story he actually shows up in. -.-**


	4. AlicexShun

**Here's the next drabble, my last for today. I know Shun's mother gave him Skyress, but this idea just popped up...**

"Shun?"

Shun Kazami ignored the sweet voice coming from outside his window. He gazed out at the stars, zoning everything out, the crickets chirping, the owls hooting, the light breeze...suddenly, he was snapped out of his trance by a warm hand shaking his shoulder. He turned slightly to identify the intruder, to find that a certain orange-haired girl had crept, once again, into his home. He was surprised, however, at the late hour she had chosen. Alice Gehabich was never one to intrude...

"Yes?" Once again, his usual cold, one-syllable greeting. She smiled warmly at him. "I have something for you."

He turned towards her fully, eyes showing disinterest, but he played along. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He obeyed. A few seconds passed.

"Alright, you can open them now."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her outstretched hand. Sitting in her palm was a Bakugan. She was Ventus, and seemed to be a bird of some kind. Alice placed the Bakugan in his palm gently. "Meet Ventus Skyress."

**Word count: 173**

**-.-**

**I was close, okay?**


	5. ShunxJulie

**Since someone actually did like the idea for ShunxJulie, here it is. I still went overboard with the words but...at least it's not 591 words again XD**

"Shun?" Julie prodded the back of Shun's head with her pencil eraser, and pouted when she got no response. "Shuuuuun. Why are you _ignoring _me?" She whined.

The two were on the roof of the Kazami dojo. Shun had come up here for some peace and quiet, to no avail. How exactly this prissy, clumsy girl had managed to climb up onto his rooftop, he may never know. He closed his eyes and rubbed his right temple for a moment before responding, slowly. "Yes, Julie?" His controlled, cool tone was only a little marred with irritation.

"No way! It speaks!" She dropped her pencil in surprise, and frowned playfully as it rolled off of the roof and plopped into a freshwater pond right below, sending the fish darting in different directions as the clear water rippled. "Oh, no, my pencil. Do you think you could get that?" She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "That was my last one."

Shun sighed. "Anata baka," he muttered before replying. "Why don't you just buy another?"

Julie pretended not to hear the first part, and rolled her eyes. "Because that would be a waste. One thing you didn't know about me, Shun, is that I am a penny-pincher."

He glanced sideways at her pleading eyes before relenting, and sliding off of the roof agilely. He stripped his shirt off and waded into the water, shivering from the cold, and began his search.

_No - bloody - way. This is s_o _going in my diary!_

**Word count: 252  
>Ugggh. DX I hope you don't mind, I have horrible self-control.<strong>


	6. AcexAlice III

**Here's another AcexAlice one, the idea struck me this morning when I awoke from a dream about a certain raven-haired ninja.  
>...I'M NOT OBSESSED.<br>/cough  
>Anyway.<strong>

_It was late at night in Vestroia. Ace was walking the halls of the transport, alone. Or, he thought he was alone. He turned at the sound of hurried footsteps behind him. He froze when he felt a sudden, but light, impact, as a certain orange-haired girl flew into him and slipped her arms around his neck. He started to ask what was the matter, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his._

_His mind seemed to just go blank then, and he gave in almost instantly, kissing her back eagerly. When they broke apart, she looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes and whispered, almost inaudibly, "I love you. Thought you ought to know." before going back in to kiss him again..._

Ace sat straight up in bed suddenly, panting. He looked around, and swore he saw a flash of orange hair disappearing into the hallway out of the corner of his eye. It took him a full minute to come completely back to reality, and he sighed. It was only a dream. Of course.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he layed back down on his side and pulled the blanket up over him again, hoping the dream would come back to him.

**Word count: 213**


	7. Afraid to Cry, AlicexShun

**Another ShunxAlice, because I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone...**

"Shun? Are you in here?"

Alice pushed open the ornate wooden door to the dojo slowly, and peered inside. By the far wall, Shun was practicing karate on a wooden dummy. He kept going for the steel bars supporting it, which were bent and splintering, with his bare foot, which was bleeding a bit. When he finally swept it hard enough and it collapsed, he moved onto the next dummy. There was a pile of rubble from the previous dummies in the corner. A guard in all black moved the rubble out of his way as he worked. He seemed to be having more trouble than usual, typically, he would crush the dummies in a few hits. Alice wondered what was distracting him, as she walked up and hesitantly tapped his shoulder.

He paused, and turned to look at her. His eyes were cold, and he seemed to have returned to his distant, stoic self that he had been before Alice had begun visiting him regularly. He didn't greet her or even seem to acknowledge her; he seemed to stare right through her at the wall. He waited for her to ask that too-familiar question, 'are you okay?' No, he was not okay, dammit. And he was sick of people pretending to care.

The truth was, his mother had passed away that morning. It was hard, but what was worse was everyone treating him like an infant about it.

But to his surprise, Alice didn't question him or even give him one of those fake pitying looks. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, and held him there without a word. After a moment, he hesitantly slipped his arms around her and hugged her back, dipping his head into her neck and closing his eyes as the tears he'd been holding in built up. For some reason, he had never been afraid to cry in front of Alice.

**Word count: 323  
>I'm not even going to try anymore. I get what I get.<strong>


	8. AcexAlice IV

**I thought of this in a dream. So it's probably not very good. XD  
>I made it in Alice's PoV because so far I've only done Ace's. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. =**

**Alice's PoV**

I paced outside the transport, back and forth, urgently. I was losing my mind. Waiting like this was too much.

The others had gone to Beta City earlier that day. Julie, Runo, Marucho and I were forced to stay behind. Runo was anxious as well, probably worried about Dan, but Julie was her usual squealing self. "Alice, you need to take a chill pill," she stated, pursing her lips. "I'm sure they're fine. Ace, Acsio and Mira, at least, know the entire floorplan of that place by heart. Dan can take care of himself, and Shun won't have any problem defeating the Vexos, I assure you. And Baron...well, like I said, the others have got it in the bag." She waved it off.

I nodded, but didn't stop pacing. She didn't understand. Billy was safe at home, Julie didn't have anyone _she _cared for risking their lives to - wait a second, neither did I. Right?  
>I paused, considering this. Well, Shun had been my best friend for a long time. He still was, even if he was more distant now. I'd grown quite fond of him over the years, but our friendship had never turned into anything more. Dan was a good friend as well, and Acsio. I didn't really know Baron that well, but he seemed nice, and Ace...<br>I was snapped out of my thoughts by Julie's loud squealing. "They're back!"

My head snapped up, and I saw Mira, Ace, Dan, Baron, Acsio and Shun walking towards us. They were dirty, their clothes rumpled, and bandages here and there, but otherwise unharmed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Runo flying out of the transport and up to them. She flung her arms around Dan's neck without pause, and blushed furiously when she let go.

Shun and Ace both came right up to me, then exchanged a look I couldn't decifer. They were glaring a little at eachother. I didn't care at the moment, I hugged them both. "I'm glad you're okay," I said, releasing them slowly, "you had me really worried." Shun offered something close to a smile, and Ace grunted in reply. He wasn't quite scowling, and I saw that as an accomplishment.

Everyone hurried inside as it started to rain. Everyone but Ace and I, that is. I leaned my back against the transport and closed my eyes, letting the warm rain drench me. Ace was standing, rather awkwardly, before me. After a few silent minutes, he cleared his throat. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He blushed a bit. "Is something the matter?"

"Er...no. Sorry." He looked down. Another minute passed. "Alice?"  
>"Yes, Ace?"<p>

"I...uh...I wanted to talk to you..." He stuttered, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "About...us..." He was almost shaking, the poor guy. I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Erm, I really like you - I mean..." He sighed. I decided to just make this easy for him. I walked up to him, close. I saw him shrink back slightly, thinking I was angry, apparently. He averted his eyes. "Ace."  
>He looked up at me warily. Before he could say anything, I quickly moved closer and pressed my lips to his, for only a moment. He froze.<p>

"Glad you're alright, Ace." I turned and walked inside. He stood out there in the rain, still unmoving.

**Word count: 563**


End file.
